Like an Angel Passing Through my Room
by Volo Vivire
Summary: the Angelcalled devil, meets a true Angel...


Disclaimer: No, i do not own WeissKreuz(though i wish i did :P) nor do i own ABBA's _"Like An Angel Passing Through My Room"_

song lyrics are in I_talics_

and the story is in regular font

The red haired assassin cursed the cold rain falling from the midnight sky. 'Goddamn rain. It just had to rain tonight, didn't it?' he slowly walked into the abandoned warehouse quietly, making no noise. While inside, he turned around while holding his katana, and faced towards the dim light shining from the moon through the sky-light in the dark place.

_Long awaited darkness falls_

He crouched down behind a large crate, and closed his eyes as he desperately tried to hear a sound made by his target. 'I don't get it. The silence seems so loud, and just like how the noise can seem so quiet. I don't understand it. I never understood it, and I don't think I ever will.' He heard a rustle, and he jumped. He cursed himself for not paying enough attention to the target. 'You idiot!' he hissed at himself in his mind. 'Not paying attention could cost you your life! Then what, huh? Pay attention!' He looked around from the shadows, looming in the corners and behind the crates, as well as behind and against the other supplies. His violet eyes scanned the room. He could see a silhouette crouching in the corner.

_Casting shadows on the walls_

He listened, and heard small whimpers and sobs coming from the shadow. He squinted in the dark, looking for someway to figure out who it was. He slowly stepped towards the figure and looked at it. He widened his eyes in surprise as he realized it was a child, which was crouched before him. He picked up the child and the little boy gasped and almost screamed.

_In the twilight hour I am alone_

Aya clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, keeping him from screaming bloody murder. "Quiet. I'm here to take you home. Don't worry. Don't scream, alright?" he whispered quietly into the boy's ear. The young boy nodded slowly as Aya took his hand away and the boy slowly rubbed his eyes and wiped away his tears. Aya whispered calmly to the boy, "Tell me your name and age." "I'm 10…and my name is Christian Cross Julienne." the boy replied. Chris leaned his head on Aya's chest and listened to Aya's steady breathing. "Are you an angel?" the shivering boy asked.

_Sitting near the fireplace,_

_dying embers warm my face_

Aya froze while holding Chris. Aya looked gently at the boy. "Angel? No. I'm far from it." Aya replied somewhat roughly. "I think you are." Said Chris with a smile. "You're an angel of sins. You have beautiful black wings, and you have this ivory white skin, along with these sharp fangs. And you also have long red hair loosely tied back into a braid, and you have these nails. Inch long nails." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply into Aya's chest. Aya looked at the little boy in his arms. He looked asleep. Aya brushed some black hair out of Chris's eyes with a free hand. He picked up the child fully and thought, 'So innocent. So young.'

_In this peaceful solitude_

Aya turned around and slowly started to walk silently to the back door. He was glad to see to see that the rain had stopped. Aya's eyes darting in every position, hoping no one quickly appeared from the shadows and hurt him, along with the boy, while his defenses were lowered.

_All the outside world subdued_

Aya made it out of the warehouse safely with the child in his arms fast asleep. Aya looked at the boy and smiled warmly. Aya's smile and soft eyes quickly vanished as he heard a quiet rustling coming from the bushes to his right. Aya walked backwards to a tree and put Chris down leaning against the tree.

_Everything comes back to me again  
in the gloom_

_Like an angel passing through my room_

"Wha…? Mom? Dad?" Chris whispered and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Aya. "I need you to be quiet. No noises. Just stay against the tree, alright?" Aya quietly ordered. "Alright, my angel." Replied the boy, smiling lightly. Aya nodded and stood up. He turned toward the bushes and drew his katana.

_Half awake and half in dreams  
seeing long forgotten scenes_

He aimed the katana with a practiced eye. It was silent. 'It's silent…all too silent.' Aya's dark eyes scanned the trees and bushes. He heard a chuckle and a man's voice, "I never knew you to be so stupid, Abyssinian." Aya glanced to his right, to his left, and behind him. Nothing. He looked around again. He saw Chris, leaning crouched on the ground by the tree Aya left him near, holding his knees watching Aya. Aya heard another chuckle, and quickly the chuckling turned into devilish laughter.

_So the present runs into the past  
Now and then become entwined,_

_playing games within my mind_

Aya heard the man's voice again. "You can't find me. You never will. And you know what they say…what you can't see can kill you." Then more laughter. Aya heard the loud gunshot, ringing throughout the forest. He was sure that the gunshot was so loud, that the whole world could hear it.

_Like the embers as they die  
Love was one prolonged goodbye_

He felt the burning pain run from his lower back all the way down his legs and his upper back. He heard another three bangs, coming from behind him as he felt the bullets hit him. He swore he heard the thuds from the bullets hitting his body. He felt his whole body go numb for a few seconds, and then the burning hot pain everywhere in his body.

_And it all comes back to me tonight  
in the gloom_

He heard Chris's screaming as he heard two other gunshots. Aya couldn't move. His right hand, holding the katana, fell limp at his side. Sending the katana clattering to the ground. Aya's legs felt like twigs, ready to snap. His legs gave way, and his body came crashing down.

_Like an angel passing through my room_

His head hit a stone on the ground, making blood slowly gush out of the wound. Aya's dark violet eyes looked at the moon. Aya heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw the brown haired man wearing round glasses. "Pitiful little Weiss kitten. This was all too easy."

_I close my eyes  
and my twilight images go by_

He saw the tall brown haired man walk off smirking. Aya looked back at the moon. He looked slowly to his left and saw the limp lifeless body of the child, who was once happy. He whispered quietly, almost making no sound, "You are the angel, and I am just your humble servant." He looked back at the moon and closed his eyes.

_All too soon_

The rain started to pour from the early dawning sky. The rain gently landed on Aya's lifeless body, making little "Plip, plip, plip." Noises. And one raindrop landed on his eye lash and fell down, making a tear-streak look on his right cheek. The tear that had not been shed for the little boy who called the devil an angel.

_Like an angel passing through my room_


End file.
